El Beso
by Cuits
Summary: Pequeño drabble de encargo. Simplemente un beso


-No es justo, tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones y aún cuando...

Todo lo que House era capaz de oír era bla, blablablabla, bla. Había empezado en el pasillo le había seguido hasta la sala de diagnóstico, le había acompañado mientras se ponía un café y ahora estaba con él en su despacho, ese maldito e insufrible blablabla.

-... al margen de cualquier tipo de implicación ética, no deberías...

Ni el Vicodin, ni el café, ni la _inmensa paciencia de Santo_ que le caracterizaba, nada parecía poder neutralizar ese molesto torrente de palabras que salían a borbotones de la boca de Cameron cargada de razones justas y nobles ¿Cómo es que no tenía esparadrapo en ninguno de sus cajones?

-... y me niego a aceptarlo sin más. La próxima vez...

¡Oh por Dios! y todo sólo por haberla manipulado para que mintiese a Cuddy, al paciente y bueno, en general a todo el mundo. A estas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrada, además era culpa suya, si mintiese cuando él se lo pedía no habría tenido que andarse con triquiñuelas.

-... y si el paciente presentase cargos, porque estaría en todo su derecho, entonces...

¿Dónde demonios estaban Foreman y Chase? Eran torpes pero no tanto como para tardar más de media hora en un TAC ¿Y Wilson? ¿Es que acaso no le oía sufrir desde su despacho? Miró hacia el suelo exasperado, tenía que haber algún modo efectivo para hacerla callar de una santa vez ¿dejarla inconsciente de un bastonazo, quizás?

-...y puede que me implique demasiado pero merezco más que...

En un último intento desesperado por salvar a su cerebro de daños irreparables sin tener que recurrir a la molesta la fuerza bruta (podía provocarse algún tipo de tirón si ponía demasiado empeño) y sin pensarlo en absoluto, se abalanzó sobre ella utilizando la mano que no se apoyaba en el bastón para sujetar la nuca de ella… y la besó.

Lo primero que percibió el doctor House fue el incomparable alivio del silencio. Lo segundo fue el olor, un olor ligero a melocotón que desprendía el pelo de Cameron y que solo se podía percibir en las distancias cortas. Lo tercero y -por extraño que pudiese parecer- último fue la sensación extraña de los labios carnosos y cálidos de Cameron contra los suyos ligeramente resecos.

Fue un acto reflejo y si alguna vez tuviese que confesarlo a cambio de alguna dosis clave de analgésicos, le echaría la culpa al dichoso olor a melocotón que se colaba en sus pulmones. Sacó la lengua apenas unos milímetros y se humedeció los labios sin pensar que junto con los suyos, humedecía a la vez los labios de Cameron.

A partir de ese instante todo se precipitó, un gemido apenas audible vibrando a través de la garganta y House no tuvo otro remedio que abrir ligeramente la boca y atrapar entre sus labios el labio inferior de Cameron, como la gota de chocolate que se escurre por la comisura y no puedes evitar recoger sacando la lengua.

Era casi irreal, el silencio, el olor a melocotón y Cameron devolviéndole el beso, sin urgencia aunque con cierta cadencia paciente e insistente con cada nueva embestida de labios contra labios.

Demasiada paciencia para House.

Ladeó un poco más la cabeza aprovechando la diferencia de altura para profundizar el beso, para marcar a fuego cada rincón de la boca de Cameron y mordisquear a conciencia cada milímetro de labios.

El pelo largo y suave de la nuca de Cameron se enredaba entre sus dedos que se movían por voluntad propia perezosamente sobre la piel mientras cambiaba la inclinación del beso con un estudiado movimiento de cabeza.

No importaban las paredes de cristal ni las puertas sin cerrar del despacho, no importaban los después ni los antes porque las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen. Apenas sí importaba la falta de oxígeno hasta que el dióxido de melocotón de sus pulmones empezó a amenazar con hacerle perder la consciencia.

A apenas treinta centímetros Allison Cameron seguía oliendo a melocotón pero ya no lo percibía con tanta intensidad, y su pelo seguía siendo suave y largo pero su mano ya no se enredaba en ellos, y sus labios estaban ahora más rojos y carnosos que nunca pero a demasiados centímetros de distancia. El oxígeno volvía a su cerebro mientras recuperaban la respiración y se encontró de repente con la mirada de su empleada que se esforzaba demasiado en parecer neutra como para llegar a serlo.

Ese sí que era el momento de dejarla inconsciente de un bastonazo pero en su lugar torció la sonrisa en ese gesto irresistiblemente abofeteable tan Gregory House.

-Mononucleosis. Ya sabes lo que dicen, compartir es vivir

-Fin-


End file.
